yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 66
Story 4 (モノガタリ 4, Monogatari 4) is the 66th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Ao’s rice cooker goes off as she gets changed out of her pyjamas. Ao looks out to the split Nanagou contemplating how carefree everyone is. Ao looks over to a framed photo of her and Gin, pushing downwards stating it is embarrassing for him to be watching her change. Ao the holds the picture to her chest, contemplating her brother still being alive. After eating and changing clothes, Ao heads to work and takes the photo with her as a good luck charm. At work, Ao cleans the office in place of Kotoha so that she will have time to read and joking about how it’s her job as a bride as well. Akina and Kyosuke enter the office. Akina explains they will investigate the Nanagou after others are finished school and they will do regular work until then. Akina ask where her picture is, and Ao brings out her photo of her and Gin, stating something bad might happen if not out which Akina doubts. At school, Hime sketches a doodle of the split Nanagou, wondering how it is on the inside. Uzu taps Hime on the head with a rolled up paper asking her to recite some lines. Hime’s classmates cover for her telling her which lines to recite, which Uzu chastises them for. Uzu tells Hime that Noriko is going to investigate the Nanagou later and that she should focus on class. Hime recites the lines as she ponders if she will get enough time to eat her bento. Kotoha and Hime return from school to the office. Akina tells Kotoha to stay and answer the phone since Juli will be visiting later. Hime splits the group into herself and Ao and Kyosuke with Akina and explains that Touka is busy making dinner preparation before coming. Ao contemplates how their group has been the same since they were kids with Hime being very hardworking. Ao remembers after a while Kotoha became friendly with the others but momentarily forgets how. Akina and Kyosuke would always fight while Gin would always calm them down. Hime calls out to Ao, interrupting her thoughts and the two head out. In the past atop the shimenawa of the Nanagou, Gin attempts to comfort Ao about his leaving for the otherworld. Gin explains that it is less stressful for a yōkai to be sent since they originate from the otherworld and being a satori he may be able to communicate between worlds. Gin states it to be more of a burden to Akina and it is better to be sent by someone they are close to. Ao asks Gin if he is scared and Gin bumps their heads together. Gins states that since they are satori they cannot keep secrets from each other, relaying his feeling to Ao for her to understand. Ao tells her brother that he is amazing and Gin state he will do well without him and to ask the others for help if she ever needs to. Ao awakes atop of the shimenawa of the split Nanagou in the present. Ao attempts to call Kotoha on her cell phone but does not receive a response. Enjin lands from above and pushes Ao up against the Nanagou with her knee. Ao asks Enjin why he is here with Enjin expressing annoyance with the constant questions. Ao starts to scream and Enjins states the noise suits her. Ao begins to cry and pleads Enjin not to act cruel while looking like her brother. Enjin backs off and Ao notices his wound and grabs some bandages for him. Enjin states that his youkai body will heal easily to which she states it is her brother body, not his and she will take care of it. Ao states she heard from Kana that Enjin is not completely evil and that Enjin does not really want to hurt anyone. Enjin tells Ao not to say such stupid things, angering Ao who uses her abilities to read her Enjin’s thoughts. Ao states she cannot forgive Enjin while her brother exists within him demands to know where her brother is. Ao begins to see faint visions of herself from her brother’s perspective which suddenly shatter as Enjin pushes Ao off the Nanagou. Enjin mocks her attempts of attempting sending him her thoughts and states he would kill anyone from the mainly family with no hesitation. As Ao falls crying, Rokkaku and Nadeshiko attempt to catch her in time but Rokkaku states he cannot make it. Enjin holds the bandage Ao brought him and tosses it before vanishing. Characters in order of appearance * Ao Nanami * Hidagyu * Gin Nanami (Photo) (Flashback) * Akina Hiizumi * Kyosuke Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Uzu Kibune * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi (Flashback) * Enjin Hiizumi * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Rokkaku Navigation Category:Chapters